five yen's runaway
by nabmiles
Summary: <html><head></head>[modified-canon] Hiyori mengatupkan gigi setengah pasrah sambil merogoh saku rok dalam-dalam, merutuk tanpa suara tentang betapa dia tidak beruntung—menemukan lempeng kecil keemasan dan koin lima yen melambung tinggi. "Jadi orang terkenal itu susah, ya." "Kau tak bisa menolong lebih cepaaat?"</html>
1. Chapter 1

Noragami (c) Adachitoka. _No profit taken from this fanwork_. **Modified-canon**. Judul ngaco bleh.  
><em>Background music: <em>**Kisaragi Attention-Jin feat. Luna Haruna.**

* * *

><p><strong>five yen's runaway<br>**nabmiles

* * *

><p>Hiyori berlari dan melompat dan membelok dan merentang jarak terhadap gerombolan orang mengejar di belakang; kaki-kaki mereka berderap dalam tempo-tempo berbeda dan Hiyori tak punya waktu (tak pula berpikir) menghitung berapa pasang jumlahnya (sepertinya lebih dari dua puluh). Gadis itu menghindari tong sampah yang hampir tersepak sepatu sekolahnya, menoleh kilat pada para pengejar itu (setidaknya dia berhasil membuat jarak cukup lebar), menggenggam tali tas lebih kencang lantas memacu kaki lebih cepat. Padu panik dan buntu hendak berbuat apa. Ya Tuhan, dia bahkan baru saja pulang sekolah dan harus segera sampai rumah untuk mempelajari materi ulangan besok!<p>

Melewati lampu merah. Toko buku. Pandangan pasang-pasang mata dari balik etalase. Menerobos kumpulan manusia di jalan. Menghindari lubang—menginjak genangan air, oh yeah bagus sekali—_trotoar trotoar trotoar _dan lari lari lari. Netra berpindah-pindah cepat mencari adakah tempat bersembunyi—tidak ada!

Mengindahkan seru protes sepasang tungkai yang bersahut-sahut dengan kadar oksigen paru-paru (sudah berapa lama dia berlari non-stop begini? Dihitung kumulatif hari ke hari—oh lupakan), Hiyori mengatupkan gigi setengah pasrah sambil merogoh saku rok dalam-dalam, merutuk tanpa suara beberapa detik tentang betapa dia tidak beruntung, menemukan lempeng kecil keemasan dan koin lima yen melambung tinggi.

Hiyori menikung, membiarkan sudut tembok menyembunyikan siluetnya—seketika mendapati satu tangan meraih pinggangnya dan sepatu gadis itu berpisah dari permukaan aspal, mulanya satu lalu dua, melesat melewati kanopi lantai satu, daratan menjauh dan tinggi tinggi lalu mencapai lantai dua—_tap! _Ambruk seketika begitu atap telah di bawah lutut dan telapak tangannya. Terengah-engah antara lega dan putus asa. Menoleh pada oknum yang membawanya ke sini—seorang yang tengah asyik melempar-lempar koin. Lima yen. Hiyori melepas syal dari leher, menggelosor di atap bangunan entah-apa-ini. Matahari tak bersinar terik dan ia bersyukur.

"Jadi orang terkenal itu susah, ya," Yato mengamati gerombolan orang—apa namanya? Fans?—yang masih memburu. Ada kepulan debu di sela tapak kaki-kaki itu. Hiyori seka peluh di dahi dengan ujung lengan _coat_ luar seragam.

"Kau tak bisa menolong lebih cepaaat?" ia memajukan bibir sambil napasnya belum teratur benar. Ikut mengamati bagaimana barisan orang tadi hilang di ujung gang; tampak kebingungan karena objek tujuan menghilang. Ia menyentuh bagian di mana jantungnya masih berdebar cepat sambil menghela napas lega. Fyuh.

"Kau melempar koin baru saja, ingat?" Yato menjawab santai. Koin kembali dijentik ibu jari dari telunjuk, timbul bunyi denting kecil yang familiar bagi Hiyori.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya sebagai teman?!" Hiyori setengah menjerit. "Perjanjiannya adalah kau menolongku saat mereka mengejar tapi kau tidak pernah muncul tepat waktu—hanya muncul begitu aku melempar koin!"

"Itu sejenis tandaku untuk muncul, Hiyori," Yato berkedip. "Dengan begitu—"

"Kau mau memerasku?!"

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>an: terinspiras dari salah satu episode Mekakucity Actors di mana Momo lari bareng Hibiya dikejar fans (lupa episod berapa), dan karena saya rasa pas, lagunya dijadiin soundtrack sekalian. Saya enjoy nulisnya lalalaa xD

Ini ceritanya Hiyori semacem idol, yang kadang kepergok sama fansnya dan dia minta tolong Yato supaya 'diselamatin' dari situasi tersebut. _Setting_-nya Hiyori masih 3 SMP dan dia kenal Yato-Yukine etc sebagaimana di plot animanga, makanya saya labeli _modified-canon_. _Tell me if I missed something_!

Terima kasih sudah mampir :)


	2. Chapter 2

semacam bonus chapter. Mendadak kepikiran yato side—walau hasilnya pendek banget dibanding sebelumnya.

BGM Kisaragi Attention silakan diputar lagi o/

* * *

><p>Hiyori tengah larut dalam lembar artikel yang mengulas atlet bela diri favoritnya ketika sebuah genggaman menghampiri pergelangan tangan—ia lirik hanya sedetik sebelum mendapatkan tarikan kuat, kemudian detik berikutnya ia sudah berlari bersama Yato. Majalah tersebut jatuh bebas menghampiri lantai. Rak-rak buku terlewati cepat—dalam sekejap mereka melewati pintu keluar dan menapaki dunia luar.<p>

"He-hei Yato?!"

Yato melirik sekilas dalam kerling kikuk pun geli pun buru-buru. "Maaf tapi aku ketahuan, jadi kabur saja!"

Hiyori mengeryit lalu menoleh ke belakang, seketika netranya langsung membesar—sejak kapan ada sekerumun orang mengejar?! Ia kembali ke depan—sepintas mengerling Yato yang masih menarik pergelangan tangannya—, memekik antara putus asa dan gemas. "Tapi tadi artikel Tohno-sama! Kau bodooh!"

"Ini salahmu karena berpacaran dengan orang terkenal!" Yato menyeringai samar lalu berlari lebih cepat. Mereka terus berpacu dan Yato cukup menyukai kegiatan ini; setidaknya ada Hiyori di sini, berlari bersamanya.


End file.
